Innocent Memories
by Daisuk
Summary: Namines memories start to return, but is that a good thing? The Superior doesn't think so. But when she remebers a certain boy, things start to get a little crazy. NaminexBHK, hinted AxelxLarxene
1. Free

Alright, this is my first Fan Fiction. It's based off Kingdom Hearts, and I think it's the first fan fic here that's NaminexBHK based. Yes, this does contain the Blonde Haired Kid from KH2. So let me clear something up. My friend Crisis wanted to RP the BHK, and had to come up with a name for him. She decided on Ten, which means Heaven. So in my fan fics, the Blonde Haired Kid is _Ten_, and probably always will be, even after I learn his real name. And if you know his real name, please don't tell me. This mainly surrounds the characters from Chain of Memories, and may contain spoilers. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

-------------------------------

_"……She's dreaming again……" _

_"Yes…I can tell. Do you think she's remembering?" _

_"I don't know. We can't see inside her mind. Let's hope not. If she remembers, everything we've worked for goes down the drain. Not to mention our memory witch disappears." _

_"What does that mean?" _

_"Come on, do you seriously think she'll stay with us if she remembers? She'll probably go with_ _**him**…"_

_"But sir, isn't he locked up?" _

_"Yes…. But I'd rather not take the chance. Marluxia, the minute you find something that shows she remembers, destroy it." _

_"Um, why?" _

_"Because anything she has of her memories may bring more flooding back. Make sure that doesn't happen. _

_"Yes sir." _

_-------------------------------_

He sat at the table, drumming his fingers across the white surface. White, white, everything was so white. Stopping, he reached up, running his fingers through his red hair, then leaned back, tipping his chair onto two legs. He was so bored. The witch was gone, he had no one to torment anymore. In fact, Marluxia was gone too; he hadn't seen the pair in days. 'Ah, the leader and his mascot have run off together,' he thought, smirking. He was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice the figure sneaking up quietly behind him. "Boo," came a quiet, feminine voice at his ear. Surprised, he lost his balance, and fell to the floor. He looked up at his tormentor. Larxene. He should have known. He got up, straightened his long coat, and then sat back down in another chair, leaving the tipped one where it lay. "What do you want," he asked, smirking at the blonde woman.

"Oh Axel, do I need an excuse to enjoy your company?" she purred, walking behind him again. She put her hands on his shoulders, giving them a slight caress. Axel shrugged her away roughly. "Not now," he sighed. He had gotten used to Larxene's advances, even given in sometimes when he felt lonely. Everybody felt lonely at some point in this god-forsaken castle. Larxene was not put off. She reached forward, running her fingers through his hair. Axel raised a hand to swipe her away, but stopped. She was just playing with his hair; how wrong was that? Besides, it felt nice. He tilted his head back, gazing into the woman's eyes. Ah, colour. Something other than the white he hated so much. Larxene smiled, knowing that if she continued, something would happen, despite his protests. It was tempting, really. But she wasn't here for that. Abruptly pulling her hands away, she walked to the door. "The superior wants to see you," she called over her shoulder. "I'd hurry, he seemed impatient." With a last smirk, she disappeared from the room. Axel let out an exasperated sigh, getting up from his seat. This had better be good; he was having fun sitting around, musing and being bored.

------------------------------

Namine lay on the bed, soaked and tired, but free. Or, at least, until somebody found her. She curled up, burying her head in a pillow. It had all started five days ago. She had been sitting in her cage, drawing. And, like usual, Marluxia had come in with some food for her. Putting her sketchbook away, she had tossed it under her. She had been working on a picture. She didn't know who it was, but she felt it was important, and didn't want Marluxia seeing it. Of course, he had demanded the book.

"No. You don't need to see it."

"Namine, I haven't seen any of your drawings in a while. I know you're working on something. Now give."

"No! Just go. You can't have it….."

"Namine, give it to me now!"

This had resulted in a brief struggle, ending with her sprawled across the floor, and a triumphant Marluxia holding her sketchbook, smirking. When he had seen the picture, however, the smirk had slipped off his face quickly.

"Namine…who is this? Tell me now."

"I…. I don't know…."

"Namine! Tell me! How do you know this person?"

He had gotten ferocious, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her roughly.

"I don't know! I just woke up one day and started drawing! Stop! It hurts!"

Marluxia had spat in disgust, dropping her back to the ground. He then turned to the discarded sketchbook, and tore the picture out. Giving it one last look, he ripped it to shreds. He then sprinkled the remains over the girl.

"If I ever see a drawing of this again, I will kill you." His voice had been cold, but his eyes blazed. She had figured it was anger, but now that she thought about it, had it been fear? She had fled the room, crying. Somehow, as it sensing her need to escape, the castle allowed her to find the front doors. She had gone to Deep Dive, the first place she had come across. She had hidden in alleyways for a while, sticking to the shadows as it rained. It never seemed to stop raining here. Finally, she had come across the abandoned house, with its nice, cozy bed. The one she was currently in. She sighed, closing her eyes, and thought back to the dream. The dream she had based her picture on. The vision of the person on the paper that Marluxia had freaked out about.

Her blue-eyed, blonde hero. Her keyblader.


	2. Found

Alright, this is the second chapter. It's shorter than the others, but I'm hoping the next one will be longer. I'm having trouble sorting the paragraphs into chapters…

------------------------------

Axel ghosted into the room, making a small bow to the person sitting behind the desk. Looking up, he was surprised to find an irritated-looking Marluxia standing beside their leader. He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing to the man. "You called?" he asked, turning back to the superior.

"Yes. We have a…uh…slight problem," he said, shooting a glare towards Marluxia. Marluxia just looked away, muttering under his breath. "Namine has run off," the Superior said bluntly. "We can't find her. So we're calling in reinforcements. You were always close to the girl, you may be able to track her down. Axel," he looked him in the eye. "It is important we get her back. She's remembering." Axel let out a sharp gasp. He thought her memories had been replaced, done by Namine herself. "Yes sir. But," and with this, he cast a sly glance at the brunette, "why hasn't Marluxia found her yet? She's his pet, after all." Marluxia growled at him.

"Shut up, Axel."

Axel smirked. "Ooh, touchy, are we?" Marluxia took a step forward, but the Superior put a hand out, stopping him.

"Axel, just do it. Take what you need and find the girl." The red head nodded, and turned to leave the room. Just before he exited, he looked over his shoulder at the two men. "What did she remember anyways?"

"Ten."

------------------------------

Namine woke up. Someone was here. Glancing around, she caught a shadow in the corner. A shadow with bright red hair. "N-No!" she cried, struggling to get out of bed. She tumbled onto the floor, caught up in a mass of blankets. Axel smirked, pushing off the wall and walking over to the girl. The superior had been right; it had only taken him a few hours to track down the girl. He reached down, grasping the blankets with the girl in them. "Time to go home. Your owner has been worried sick," he smirked. In desperation, Namine lashed out, a fist connecting with Axel's chest. Letting out an 'oof' of surprise, he dropped her, and she struggled free, running to the door. Axel growled, walking quickly to cut her off. Just as she got it open, he slammed it shut with one hand. Namine flipped around, looking frantically for another exit. Balcony. Perfect. Slipping under Axel's arm, she made a dash for the balcony door. Axel reached out, grabbing her wrist and yanking her around. "Lets. Go." he said, a sharp edge to his voice.

"No! I don't want to go back!" Namine brought her foot up, and Axel doubled over in pain, letting go of her wrist. Running to the door, she pulled it open. She took one last glance at Axel over her shoulder, smirking. 'Funny, I almost thought there would be nothing there,' she mused, before jumping off the balcony to the street below. She rolled a bit, but got up, brushing herself off. Looking around through the rain, she dashed off into the shadows.

------------------------------

Axel lay on the ground, groaning. Owwww…..Namine was such a pain…..


	3. Escape

Marluxia walked slowly down the steps, reaching the lowest level of the castle. The superior had sent him, he was supposed to let him know. Why? Probably just to taunt him. One never knew why the Superior did what he did. Pushing open the door, he entered the dungeon. Or, at least, that's what he called it. It was a single cell room, and, despite the white walls and lights, it felt dark. He hated coming down here. He unlocked the cell door, the lock giving way with a loud screech. Walking in, he approached the motionless figure chained to the ground. "Wake up," he said, giving the person a rough kick. The boy let out a little moan, shifting slightly. Pulling itself up, it sat on the ground, legs out in front, hands in his lap. His hair was blonde, yet very dirty, although how it got that way was a mystery. The room was spotless. He was wearing torn, tattered white clothing, but a black cloak lay discarded in the corner. "Come to make fun of me again?" he asked, his voice dead and monotone. "Or maybe you've come to beat on me? Perform some more experiments?"

Marluxia smirked. "Well, as much fun as that would be, I'm actually here to deliver a message. The boy continued to look at the ground, saying nothing. "Oh, so you don't care? Fine, your loss." Marluxia turned, heading for the door.

"……No…wait. Please tell me," the boy said. Marluxia smirked, turning back around. "She remembers." The boy's head shot up, and he stood. He ran for the door, held back by the chains. "Please! Let me go! I have to go to her!" he shouted, pulling hard as if he meant to break the chains. Marluxia looked him in the eye, taken aback by the fierce glow. The deep blue eyes shone with life, and renewed hope. Marluxia looked away, unable to hold his gaze. "Thought we'd let you know," he smirked, ignoring the pleas for release. The boy glared at him. "You must let me go! She needs protection!" Marluxia crossed his arms, leaning against the doorframe. "Yes, she needs protection. Protection from you. We still need her oh-so-valuable talents, and you would screw that up. Besides, we can't have you running about while we're still investigating Sora, now can we?" Not waiting for an answer, he walked out of the cell, locking it behind him, before slowly heading back upstairs.

------------------------------

Ten fell to his knees, slamming his fists into the ground. No… he was getting out. Namine needed him. As time went on, she would forget again. He didn't want her to forget him, it had taken long enough for her to remember him. Who knew how long it would be until she remembered again? He looked around at his cell. He had always had the ability to free himself, but had never chosen to. With Namine here in the castle, and Sora off chasing heartless, he had stayed, biding his time. He had put up with the Organisation, let them think we was weak and defeated, so that when he was ready to leave, they'd be totally unprepared. Like now. Getting back up, he went to the corner, slipping into the black trench coat. Then he called Oblivion and Oathkeeper.

------------------------------

Namine blinked, trying to look through the rain and see where she was. It was so dark though, that all she could see were neon signs on buildings, none of which she recognised. Great. She was lost. Again. Fighting back some tears, she stumbled across to some stone steps, slipping silently across the wet pavement. Collapsing on the steps, she brought her knees up to her chin, huddling for warmth. Damn Axel for finding her. And damn Marluxia for destroying her picture. It was strange, really. The boy on the paper had seemed so familiar. But no, it was just a dream. He was just a dream. She looked back out into the rain, deep in thought. However, in the corner of her eye, she caught sight of a shadow, moving. Getting up, she walked over to the dark mass. She crouched down, reached out with one hand, and gave it a poke. The head swivelled around, looking at her with two yellow eyes. Taken a back, Namine fell. Wasn't that one of those things Sora fought? A heartless? Her eyes widened, and she put one hand protectively over her chest, backing away. The shadow followed. Scrambling up, she dashed in the opposite direction, only to find a row of more heartless. Now she knew why that house had been abandoned.


	4. Recaptured

Alright, sorry the past chapters have been so short, but I'm having troubles finding appropriate spots to stop….on my notepad, it's all just one long story written out with no breaks…ehe….oh, an if it seems I'm being mean to Marluxia, I am. Ever since a certain _somebody_ made a certain _picture_ (coughcrisiscough) I've had it in for Marluxia……

------------------------------

Marluxia burst into the office. The Superior looked up from his desk, and blinked. Marluxia's coat hung tattered and torn on his body, his bare chest showing dark bruises and gashes. Blood trickled from his temple, his hair tangled and frizzy. His pants were a total mess, the knees worn right out. His arms were bruised all the way up, and his ribs showed bruising as well, as if the brunette had been kicked across a floor. His eyes shone with hatred. The Superior calmly shuffled the papers he had been looking at to one side, before he folded his hands and addressed the beaten man. "What happened?"

Marluxia growled, storming to the desk and slamming his fists onto it. " That little brat! HE JUMPED ME!" he roared angrily. Removing his hands, he looked at the dents he had left, slightly satisfied.

"And just who is he?" the Superior asked, trying hard to stay calm.

"You damn well know who! The one who just _had_ to know that Namine remembered him! The one that has been tricking us into thinking he was weak this whole time. The one who snuck up behind me and attacked as I was coming back upstairs! With not one, but two keyblades!" His voice dripped with hatred.

"Ah. I see. And you were able to beat him into submission, right?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Marluxia looked down, growling, but a slight blush spread across his face. "No. He… got away."

The Superior frowned. "Well, then I suggest you get the others, and go out and find him," he said calmly, "before he finds Namine." Marluxia blinked, his anger disappearing. He had expected the Superior to get furious. "What, was I not clear enough for you?" the Superior said, his voice getting cold. Marluxia just nodded, and turned to make his leave. "And Marluxia," the man called after him, "If you don't find Ten, then I will have to look myself. And you don't want that. You already lost Namine; don't let this be your second strike." Marluxia gulped, and nodded again, leaving the room. He thought about who he could ask for help. Not Axel, he was already after the girl. Larxene and Vexen. They could be useful. But he needed to clean up first. There was no way in hell he was going to allow them to see him like this.

------------------------------

Namine backed into a wall, surrounded on all sides. A heartless jumped forward, and she brought an arm up in defence. It swiped, and Namine felt a sharp pain shoot up her arm. Letting out a yell, she dropped to her knees. She held her arm to her chest, blood dripping down, leaving red stains against the drenched white. She closed her eyes, gulping. This was it. She was about to have her heart stolen. Why had she run? Why had she left the safety of the castle? Despite the Organisation members taunting her, it had been a safe place to live, she was rarely hurt. Ah, yes, she had left because Marly destroyed her picture. It was just a picture, what a stupid thing to lose her life over…right?

Wait… where was the final blow? Why hadn't the heartless attacked yet? Maybe they had; maybe she was dead and hadn't realized it yet. No, she still felt the pain in her arm, still felt the hot blood running down her arm, mixing with the cold rain. She opened one eye, expecting to see the heartless horde… and saw black. It was the back of a black cloak; someone was standing between her and the heartless. She looked up. No, the hood was there, she couldn't see anything of her protector. Wait… the cloak. It was the same as the one the organisation members wore. But the person was too small to be one of the male members, and it wasn't the curvy body of Larxene. Then who? She could only think of one person it could be.

"Riku?"

------------------------------

"Riku?"

Ten tensed, knowing Namine had finally opened her eyes. After beating Marluxia (which yes, maybe he had overdone a little, but hey, it had been fun), he had dashed out of the castle, somehow knowing Namine wasn't there. When he reached Deep Dive, he had heard her scream. And now he was here. With her. He wanted to tun around, take her hand and make sure everything was alright. Help her remember it all. But… she didn't remember him. It had all been a trick on Marluxia's part. He shut his eyes, upset. Riku. That's who was important to her. Finally, the heartless attacked, and Ten completely forgot about his problems, intent on one thing; protect Namine.

------------------------------

Axel rushed into the square, weapons ready. He had heard Namine's scream as well, and if she got hurt, the Superior would kill him. Well, if Marluxia didn't get him first. He took a step forward, looking around. There, in the corner of the square, a patch of white. Surrounded by heartless. He took another step forward, before he saw the flash of a weapon. Somebody was in front, protecting her. And they were in an organisation members coat. Marluxia, maybe?

------------------------------

Namine's head was feeling light, her vision getting fuzzy. She glanced around. The heartless were getting larger… but Riku was keeping them back. It was Riku, right? Why hadn't he answered her. She started swaying side to side, letting out a small moan. Just as she tipped, the hooded figure whipped around, catching her as she fell. She saw one more thing before she blacked out. Blonde hair, blue eyes.

------------------------------

Ten swore under his breath as he caught Namine. Blood loss. Not to mention she wasn't used to physical exertion. He watched the heartless come closer, and lashed out with Oblivion, holding Namine with his other hand. He didn't want to let her go; didn't want to place her on the ground. He felt so happy being near her again. And despite his doubts, he had seen the flash of recognition when he caught her. He looked down at her arm. The cut was deep, bleeding badly. She needed medical attention, fast. The heartless, however, continued to swarm, slowly getting closer to the pair.

------------------------------

Axel blinked. There was no way he had just seen blonde hair. But as Oblivion lashed out, he knew he was wrong. Ten was free. And he had Namine. Axel growled, ghosting away and reappearing in the shadows behind the two. Dismissing his weapons, he strode forward, making sure Ten didn't see him. He needed the girl, she was still too valuable to have her memories coming back now. In one fluid motion, he reached out, grabbed Namine, tore her away from Ten, and ghosted a few feet away, the unconscious girl hanging from his arms. Ten whipped around, staring angrily at Axel. "Give her back!"

Axel shook his head, smirking. "I don't think so. Besides, I'd be more worried about yourself right now," he said, as another heartless launched itself at Ten's back. Ten turned, taking it out with Oblivion before summoning Oathkeeper and taking out a few more. When he turned to face Axel again, he was gone.

------------------------------

Axel hid around the corner, Namine limp in his arms. He held her close, her warm body a sharp contrast against his cold one. Her arm hung down, blood still dripping. Axel looked away, checking over the rest of her. It seemed that it was just her arm that was hurt. His face suddenly went as red as his hair. Namine was soaked… in a white dress. Hastily placing her on the ground, he took off his cloak, wrapping it around her. Making sure she was decent, he picked her back up, clutching her tightly to his bare chest. It wasn't that he was embarrassed for the girl. But if he had arrived that the castle with her like that, Marluxia and Larxene would have been shooting him dirty looks for weeks. Smirking, he ghosted off to the castle.


End file.
